Revolution
by pinkachu00
Summary: Arisa trys to piss Kyo off and sets off a chain reaction that messes up her life, the Sohmas' life and especially Akito's. What will happen when the fish and the cat strike back at the chain of order that has surrounded the Sohmas for generations?
1. What the Hell Is Going On?

--Each chapter is told by a different character, so try to keep up, loyal fans... :P Sorry if I didn't understand the rules of Dai Hin Min.--

I pulled the card out of my hand and said quietly, "Revolution."

Kyo swore while I laughed. Winning Dai Hin Min had become way more fun after Orangey started playing with us.

Today it was just the two of us, me and Kyo, waiting for the others to show at the dojo where we had agreed to meet. I got out my pack of cards and Kyo-kitty and I sat in the kitchen playing cards.

"You suck, orange head," I said, flipping a hair out of my face. "Next time, actually try."

Kyo swore again, grabbed my collar and yelled, "Next time I'll cream you, bitch!"

I grabbed his collar and yanked him into standing up. "No, next time I'll mash you again, freak. And then I'll dye your hair even lighter!" I smiled evilly.

"This... Is... My... Natural... Color... Yankee!" he exclaimed. Yanking me closer, he said into my ear, "Got that into your hard head?" Turning my head, I thought of ways to piss him off...

Dropping my grip on his collar, I yanked him close and hugged him.

"Hi guys!" Tohru said, walking in. "How's it..." Her eyes widened and her hand flew to my mouth. "Uo-chan, no!"

Yuki flew in at the noise. "What the hell..."

Kyo-kun suddenly turned into a bright orange cat.

"Stupid cat," Yuki murmured, observing the hissing cat now sitting on my lap. Tohru just pointed and stuttered.

I picked him (it? her?) up and looked him around. "Hmm. Looks like Kyo-kitty."

Tohru managed to say something. "You're... You're not scared?"

I dropped Kyo, making him squeal. It was a nice sound. "Kinda strange, Kyo the cat lover turning into a cat, but other than that..."

Prince Yuki had his head in his hands. "This is bad. Tohru, can you call the main ho-Shigure?"

Tohru rushed off.

I turned off my nicey-Tohru facade (so she doesn't freak everytime I yell) and walked up to Yuki. Right in his face, I yelled as loud as I could. "What the **HELL **is going on here!"


	2. Enter the Family

POV: Yuki

Damn it. I don't mind Uotani, but she just wrecked my life.

And possibly my ears.

"Chill out, Uotani, all will be explained."

"When!" she screams in my ear. "I wanna know now! He's Tohru's friend, so I have to know!"

I push her away so she doesn't wreck my eardrums for eternity.

"Wait for Shigure. He's good at explaining this stuff." Daintily, I picked up Kyo's cat form and pushed him into the closet. She looked curiously. "When he transforms, see, he's naked."

She sputtered and said, "Shigure? The pervy author guy?"

"Uh-huh. Honda-san should be bringing him back sometime. For now, I'll try to give you part of the story."

Fortunately I was interrupted by Honda-san running in yelling, "He's coming right over and advises Kyo to stop hugging people." Pant, pant, pant.

She should stop this over-exerting business.

Kyo meowed and attempted to make rude symbols somewhere in Shigure's supposed direction.

Uotani had apparently gotten over it and was stroking Kyo.

Doesn't that sound weird?

He turned around and attempted to make symbols in her direction, but ended up colliding with her tie. She yanked him back and continued petting.

At least he hadn't started talking. Yet.

Sensei ran in, followed by Hatori-san, Ayame-niichan (sigh - why couldn't I have someone sane as a brother), Kazuma-sensei and Kagura-chan.

Fun. The whole family's here.

------This story will be interrupted as Yuki-kun covers his ears when Kagura-chan sees Uo-chan petting Kyo-----


	3. More Yankee Screaming

_Well, you wanted updates! Here is chapter three, written same day as chapter 2!_

POV: Kyo

So I get to sit here, still in cat form, while some YANKEE gets to pet me and a girl I don't even like gets to yell at me for not being faithful?

And Shigure just looks amused. Typical.

Tohru-kun looks ready to cry. Darn. Yuki looks in pain (ha, I'm better at listening to screams than you), Arisa looks bored and Ayame -

What the hell is he doing here?

Hatori has his head in his hands.

"I like him," Arisa mumbles. Damn Yankee.

"Well, I like him more! I didn't know there was this much competition!" Kagura spouts.

"Well, the whole gang's here, so I can publically display my affection for Yuki-kun!" Ayame bursts. Yuki and I jump up simultaneously, but gangster girl grabs my tail.

"Kyo and Uo, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" blurts Shigure. Uotani jumps away.

"I'll take Uotani-san for some explaining," Hatori says.

Yankee looks at Prince and mutters something about Shigure explaining.

_BOOM!_

I transform, leaving Tohru, Kagura and Uotani to cover their eyes as Hatori lends me his lab coat for a moment. I put my clothes on quickly. You never know what Kagura might pull.

Uotani looks happy to be leaving with Hatori.

"What... what are we going to do? Akito wouldn't make Hatori erase her memories? Would he?" Tohru's going epileptic again.

Personally, I'd like it if Kagura's memories were erased. Then she couldn't threaten me into trying to marry her anymore.

And now gangster girl's screaming. Again.


	4. It's Not Just Kyo

POV: Arisa

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" I yell to Kyo inside the kitchen. He's muttering about "freaking screaming Yankees" and "lousy gangster chicks".

And me?

I'm screaming my head off.

What do you expect? Your best friend's housemate (alright, your friend) turns into a cat? And then comes back? And then some doctor guy tells you they're under a curse?

Shit, that is crazy.

Hatori-sama has left to talk to this Akito guy. Some head of the family thing.

Not like I know about it. My head of the family is trying to get off crack, weed, AND booze.

I have a stupidly radical idea. Barging back into the kitchen, I notice Yuki's brother on the verge of hugging Yuki so tight he would probably die.

Not like I would care. But still - this is excellent.

I run in between them, get my mouth full of white hair and tentatively hug Ayame.

Like Kyo, he drops and turns into an animal.

_BOOM!_

This time it's a snake.

Wonderful. I just need a snake to come and bite me in the ass at the moment.

The room freezes.

"Um, I think I'll go find Hana-chan..." Tohru mumbles in her way.

Yuki grabs her arm protectively and leads her out.

I hope those freaky Prince Yuki Club girls aren't watching.

Hatori comes running in again. "Uotani-san must go to see Akito, then it will be decided."

Fun. I get to see the Sohma house.

I hope they have a Xbox.


	5. Old Flames

POV: Kureno

I stare out the window as another victim comes.

Victim. That's what they are.

And then I see her face.

"Uotani," I breathe. I haven't seen her in weeks. Turning to Akito, I impassively say, "Akito-sama, she is here. "

"Good. Good." The younger woman turns from her book. "I want her in here, now."

I walk very very very fast out of the room, into the hall, and meet the group right before the entrance. "Hello, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Uotani-san."

She's surprised. "Hey! You, you never told me you were a Sohma!" she yells, pointing. Yuki tries to get her to be quiet, but I intervene.

"Quiet. Akito wants to see you." I turn and let them follow. She is crestfallen, and mumbles something unintelligible.

_You don't care..._ I think. _She's just a girl. _

_Just a girl you met and instantly fell head over heels for in a convenience store. _

_Just a girl you got over for both your sakes. _

I trip over the doorway to Akito's room. "Akito-sama. Uotani Arisa."

Uotani-kun pushes past me, and I put a hand on her shoulder to make her bow. Kyo-kun flinches. _I knew something was going on with Kyo, even though everyone thought it was Honda-san_. I wink and let him be bewildered. After she bows, I do the same and let go of her shoulder. "Be polite, Uotani-san." She glares.

"I am perfectly capable."

Strike one for Nice!Kureno.

Kyo drags her forward. "Akito-sama. This is Uotani Arisa."

Akito turns from the window. "Hello, young lady. I've heard much about you. Kureno!" She glares at me.

Why does everyone suddenly hate me?

"Yes?"

"Leave us. Now," Akito snaps.

Lovely lady. Positively lovely.

_So now_, a little voice in my head says as I leave, _you leave the one you used to live for. Leave her to Akito with only two teenagers to help her._

_I thought I was better than that._

The door slams behind me.

That usually spells doom, right?


	6. A Shadow in the Main House

POV: Yuki

I hate this place.

I hate this place from the paper doors, somehow so different from the ones at Shigure's house, to the creaking floorboards that Akito never fixes.

And the whole essence of the damn place is wrapped up in this one guy.

These are the days when I don't want to be a Sohma.

Uotani glares around, never looking at Akito.

Kyo stares protectively at her back.

"So this is the girl." Akito comes close and sniffs. "She smells like trash." Yanking her chin, up, the lord of the Sohmas examines the newcomer. "Now I have two ugly girls who know of the secret."

Uotani boils. "Tohru-chan is my friend. She's not ugly. Akito-_san_." Her eyes pierce into Akito's severity.

A flare in the eyes from Akito, then his hand flies and strikes the side of Uotani's face. "Yankees have no place in upper society. Show respect." He paces back to his window. "I'll allow it for now. Leave me. I need to talk to Shigure-san." A nod and we are dismissed.

Kyo stands quickly, as do I. "Uo?" Kyo grabs her hand. "Uotani!" She stands, reluctantly, and we walk out.

"The guy is damn fricking evil." Uotani stops on the path to the house. "Is there something we can do?"

_"Cause I want to be the one to see his last breath."_

* * *

A/N: Well, that was violent, huh? Perfect for a Yankee, LOL. Sorry for the short chapters. And whee! This is actually lasting! Almost as long as Lord of the School now! And thanks, reviewers, for being the only one of my online friends never to have a flame. claps  



End file.
